What Comes After
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: Lilly survived the prison-attack, but lost the one person that matteres in her live: Meghan. Then she meets Rick, a man who has lost much too. Can they find a way to heal together? not Beta-Read. Contains sex, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1: What comes after

**What comes after**

 **This is a story about Lilly Chambler and Rick Grimes, in a AU-scenario of the prison-attack in which Lilly would not have killed herself. Rick/Lilly or Rilly.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lilly looked held tightly at her gun. She and Rick had been able to get out of that house without the bandits noticing it. Well, one noticed it, but Rick strangled him to death. He took the man's gun and jacket and they escaped. They met up with Carl and Michonne and decided to go as far from those men as possible.

How was she know here? Well let's a little back in time.

A few days earlier: _Lilly had just shot the man that she thought she loved. She thought. She saw what really was when he shot Meghan. Meghan that was her everything, was killed in front of her eyes. By him. Brian. Lilly found his handgun and walked up to him and shot him in the head, killing him permanently._

 _Brian had killed many people. He and the group from the trailer-park had attacked a prison which had many survivors, including children. Brian took about twenty men and women with him, and tank, claiming to 'make a deal' with the people that lived in the prison. But he that probably just an other lie. There where dead bodies everywhere. People from her group, and people from the prison-group. Tara's body was nowhere to be found. The building of the prison were on fire and the fence was on down, letting the dead ones in._

 _Then she saw Michonne. How she stabbed the decapitated head of a old man. Michonne looked at her, and she looked back. They escaped together from the prison, and ran into Carl and Rick on the next day, barricaded in a house. Rick was injured badly, beaten by Brian, and Lilly patched him up. It gave her a chance to not think about Meghan._

 _The next day Michonne and Carl went to look for supplies, leaving Lilly and Rick alone. Rick got to know about Lilly's involvement with Brian, but got no chance to react, when a group of bandits came in._

 _Rick was able to kill one and the two got out without being noticed._

Lilly and three other survivors were now walking down a road.

"How many where there?" asked Michonne.

"We saw four, but there were more downstairs. I guess about half a dozen" said Lilly.

"What kinds of weapons did they have?" continue the woman with the sword.

Rick was now the one who answered.

"Looked like heavy stuff. Automatic's and looked strong, too. Would be good if we'll get 'em of out trail. They seemed violent. Heard 'em beat a man to death an' talked 'bout raping women" continued the man.

The four survivors kept walking down the road. While Carl and Michonne where a little distance before Rick and Lilly, Rick stared to talk to her.

"So you were part of his group?" asked Rick.

Lilly nodded, looking down.

"An' ya didn' know 'bout him?"

"He told us, you were killers and bad people. I didn't know about, and I only cared that my daughter would be safe. I'm so sorry!" she mumbled.

"Ya didn' know? My little baby is probably dead 'cause of him! An' god knows how many other people that I cared 'bout! And ya say ya sorry?" there was tone of hatred in his voice.

"He killed my daughter too! In front my eyes, like it was nothing! I'm sorry, I should have seen what he truly was before, but I didn't. He gave me stability and safety for the first time for a very long time in my life!" replied Lilly, getting a few little tears in her eyes.

Rick looked at her. There wasn't sympathy in his eyes, but neither there was hatred. He just looked at her, before turning his head back to look at Michonne and his son.

Soon the four came across some train-tracks.

"Look at that!" shouted Carl and pointed at an old train-cart that was on the tracks.

Lilly looked closer and saw a banner on it. The following message was written on it: _sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive, survive._ Under that a map that showed how all the tracks met up at a point called Terminus.

"Does that look like something to be worth checking?" asked Michonne from Rick.

"Hmm…yes. We head up there, loot as many places as possible on the way and see what that place is" said Rick while looking at the map.

The four survivors walked now down the tracks, heading to a possible haven. For Lilly these past days have been a strange experience that had changed her entire life. Her daughter was gone and she was with four strangers that her ex-boyfriend and sister fought over a prison. But there will be more strange and life-changing experiences for her.

 **Hii! I hope this did not suck that much! I'm crappy at beginning a story, and I'm sorry if it shares too much resemblance with my Maggie/Gareth-fic.**

 **I decided to start this fic, since there are not that many fics about Lilly and Rick out there. Please review and spread the word.**


	2. Chapter 2: The rabbit

**Chapter two**

The four survivors walked down the tracks, heading to their new destination. Rick and Lilly led the way, while Michonne and Carl were behind them.

"We have enough water to last maybe a day or two, but it would be good if we would come across a small town or a house, to look for supplies" said Rick.

Lilly was just listening, agreeing silently. Rick turned around to see where his son and the woman with the sword were and saw that they were walking slowly on top of the tracks. Lilly turned around too.

"What are you doing?" asked the former nurse from them.

"Winning a bet" said Carl.

"In your dreams" replied Michonne.

"Maybe we could get a little faster? I'd like to find a shelter before night-fall" mentioned Rick.

"Yeah, your probably right" said Michonne as she jumped of the tracks. She and Carl had made a bet in which, the one who was longer on the tracks would get the candy of the other one.

Lilly really didn't follow it. She was with these people just because it was better than not be alone. She didn't have to like them, they didn't have to like her.

 **A few days later:**

Their supplies of food were getting slowly scare and Rick started to set up traps for rabbits and other small animals. Meghan used to love rabbits. She had a pink, stuffed rabbit.

"Did Daryl, teach you how to make these traps?"

"No, saw it on TV a few years back. The animal get's trapped in the snare an' has no option but to go further since it gets trapped between these rows of spines. Eventually the snare will strangle it. Then ya gotta just collect it before a walker or a fox get it" explained the man.

"HEEEELLP!" came a loud, panicked voice from somewhere close.

The four survivors all grabbed their weapon and followed the screams. The came to the edge of a forest and saw a man in a distance. He seemed to be in his late 20's or early 30's and had glasses on his face. He was surrounded by about a dozen walkers. He tried to fend them of with a what appeared to be a baseball-bat, but failed, since he was quickly over-helmed and devoured by the dead ones.

Carl had raised his pistol to help the guy, but Rick lowered it immediately.

"He's gone, ya can't help 'im. And we need the bullets!" said Rick.

The dead ones started noticed the survivors and the four survivors ran. They ended back on the tracks and were able to kill the dead ones that had followed them. They also came across a vehicle, an old land-rover on the street close the tracks, that served would serve as they're over-night stay.

"Alright, Michonne, ya and Carl stay 'ere, check the car for stuff and clear the area. Me an' Lilly go back to the trap and look if we caught dinner" said Rick.

 **Later, at the traps in the forest:**

Lilly and Rick checked the traps in the forest and found a rabbit that got caught in one of them. It wasn't very big, but better than nothing. The two walked slowly back to the land-rover, as Rick broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry 'bout your daughter" he said. "I get how you feel to loose a child. I lost Judith at the prison, too."

"I think it's better this way" Lilly replied, sound a little harsh. "This world is not a place for young, sweet and innocent beings. I'm glad that she has not to see this. How ugly it is, how cold, the lack of food and the constant danger or being eaten and killed. This isn't a world for children anymore"

"My wife said the same thing a long time ago. But she still gave birth to Judith and that baby lived for eight months. I slowly get it why ya were with him. Ya didn' know what he was and ya wanted to keep ya daughter safe. I would do anything to keep Carl alive, anything. I forgive ya"

Lilly didn't know how to react to this. She really had avoided trying to bond with these people, she wanted this to stay as 'professional' as possible. But it still would make things easier of there was some sort of trust between her and the three others.

 **Later that night, back by the land-rover:**

"That was ones tiny bunny" mumbled Carl as the four survivors had cooked and eaten the small animal.

"Found some canned stuff in the car, should save that up" said Michonne.

Rick stood up.

"Yeah, we should. Alright, we'll do the following thing: Carl an' Lilly, you got sleep. Me an' Michonne stay here an' take watch. I'll wake ya up in 'bout two hours to switch"

Lilly and Carl went into the land-rover and searched for right places to sleep on. Carl took the back-bench, while Lilly settled with the driver's seat. For the past days it was the best bed she had slept in. Since the house. Carl fell to sleep and Lilly soon followed.

Lilly dreamed of Meghan. Of her daughter dancing in the living room or coming with a stuffed toy for dinner in their living room. Even though she just dreamed, it was the happiest thing she experienced since Meghan got bitten. Sadly like her daughter, nothing beautiful lasts for long in this brutal world. Lilly learned it now again as she was transported from her living room to the cold asphalt of the street next to the rover. She had not even time to be shocked.

"Look at this one! A real beauty!" came a male voice.

Lilly looked around and saw four or five men surround them. All armed with riffles or submachine-guns. All looking like some filthy gang of white-trash and red-necks. All men that looked like they could rape and kill.

"Two gals!" shouted an other man who was wearing a beany. "Hey Harley, which one ya take?"

"Don' know Billy, we'll just try both. The white one is pretty, but I bet the black one lasts longer, Bet that Dan wants the kid" said the man that was named Harley.

Lilly was shocked at how these man talked about her, Michonne and Carl.

"Now, now, calm down guys!" came a third voice. "We are here to teach them the price of killing Lou! Bring Justice to the whole goddamn universe!"

Lilly saw that Rick and Michonne had two men around them, both pointing a gun at them. An fifth man was looking at Carl through the window of the car, giving an disgusting stare at the teenaged boy.

"Hey, Joe!" came an other voice as a sixth man stepped out of the woods. He looked like the rest of them, was carrying a crossbow and had a leather-jacket. "I know these people, you let 'em go!"


	3. Chapter 3: Terminus

**Chapter three**

"Let me check this now, Daryl? This man killed our friend, and ya'll say they're good people? Let may say one thang. That there, that's a lie. It's a lie!" said Joe, before giving a nod to his men.

Billy, the one who was wearing a beanie, attacked Daryl and kicked him against the car.

"Now I ain't gonna tell a lie to ya" Joe truned to Rick. "We're reasonable men, we can settle this. First Billy is gonna beat Daryl to death. The we'll take the girls" Harley put his foot on Lilly, keeping her on the ground. "Then Dan gets the boy, then we'll shoot ya, then you'll be square for killin' Lou"

The man named Dan took Carl out of the car and was preparing to molest him. Harley gave an evil grin to Lilly, who was petrified by what was going on.

"You'll get what's coming for ya, jus' wait a sec" grinned the man at her.

That's when Rick attacked Joe. The two struggled a little, before Joe was able to get Rick into a bear-hug. It looked like Joe was winning, but then Rick did it. He launched at Joe and but him in the neck, ripping the man' throat.

Michonne reacted and attacked the man that was pointing a revolver at her, grabbing the gun and shooting him. She shot Harley in the ribs, which made the man fall besides Lilly. Daryl attacked and killed Billy.

Lilly stood up and went to Harley, who gaping in pain. She looked at the man's belt and saw a knife in a holster. She took it out and made sure that the injured man saw it.

"Please don't!" he panted as Lilly came closer.

"Shut up!" Lilly replied and stabbed the man in the heart, killing him. She kept stabbing the man for about a dozen times before standing up and looking at the last opponent standing, Dan. The man who had tried to molest Carl. He was still holding the boy, but let him go as Rick approached.

"This one is mine" he muttered as brutally stabbed the man to death.

Carl ran to Michonne's lap and looked a little terrified as his father killed the man.

Lilly looked how the boy who was twice the age of Meghan still had a soft and innocent side to himself.

 **Next morning:**

They took every weapon that Joe's men carried and dumped the five dead men on the side of the road. Carl was resting in the vehicle with Michonne while Rick, Lilly and that man, Daryl, where checking through the amounts of bullets and weapons. It was quite a catch: an AK-47, a riffle, a compound bow, M16, automatic weapons with night-scope, half a dozen of handguns and a lot of ammunition.

Rick was leaning to the car, still covered in Dan's blood. Lilly approached him with a bottle of water.

"Want me to clean you up?" she asked him.

"No, I can do it myself" he replied.

She gave him the bottle and spilled a little water on the blanket and started to clean his face.

"I get it" Lilly said. "You don't have to be terrified of what you did. If it would have been Meghan, I would have done the same thing. Well, I did, but it did not bring her back"

Rick turned to see her.

"You killed him?" he asked.

"Yeah. But it was pointless. It did not bring Meghan back. Or any of the other people that died 'cause of him" Lilly answered.

"I know. Back at the prison I grew weak. 'Cause of that Judith is dead an' almost got raped by these guys…" Rick mumbled looking down.

A few minutes later they continued walking to Terminus, now with one more member and a bag full of guns.

After coming very close to the sanctuary, Rick wanted them to go through the woods.

"We don' know what they are like. We go slowly through the woods an' hide the guns" said Rick.

While they departed from the tracks, two men were looking at them in the bushes.

"Hey, Martin, should we contact Gareth?" asked the larger one of the two.

"Yes, Greg, we should. We follow protocol like always" replied the other man who was wearing a blue cap.

 **Fence, outside of Terminus:**

Rick and Daryl hid the back with all the guns underground, except for three handguns, Michonne's sword and Daryl's crossbow.

"Let's go" said Rick as they jumped over the fence of Terminus.

Terminus appeared to be a large compound that looked like some sort of train-station. It had fences and high buildings, which seemed that it would be a pretty safe place. Oddly enough they saw no one around.

"In here" Rick whispered as they entered through the door of one of the buildings.

All five got in and walked into a large factory-room. The first things they saw was an elder lady on a small broad-casting-station, announcing about Terminus.

"…Sanctuary for all, community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus" she said into the mike, just as Rick interrupted her with a hello.

She turned around and looked at them.

"Ohh, hello back" she said for the five survivors. "Gareth, I think this is more of your ground"

Rick and the four others turned around and saw five men and two women at desks doing something. It looked like they were painting signs and banners.

"You're right, Ingrid" said one of the men, who stepped out and walked towards them. "Hello, my name is Gareth. Welcome to Terminus!" It came out like the man was making some sort of cheeky commercial.

"Nice to meet ya" Rick replied. "I'm am Rick. These are Lilly, Michonne, Carl an' Daryl"

"Nice to meet you, too. Hey, Alex, Mike, come over here. Alex is gonna take ya around and answer your questions, but first we need to see everyone's weapons"

"Sure" Rick replied as put down his gun. The others did the same thing.

The three man patted down the five survivors. Mike happened to pat down Lilly.

"Nice gun" he mentioned while looking at her nickel Beretta 92FS that was on the ground. "Where did ya get it?"

"Of a dead one" Lilly replied. The gun used to belong to Brian. It was the one she used to kill.

"Well, it's a great type. I've been looking for one of these" said Mike as he gave the gun back to her as Gareth said that they could pass through.

"Follow me" said Alex as he guided the survivors out of the factory-room into a open yard.

"So how long has this place been up?" asked Daryl as the walked.

"Since the start, Camps got overrun, people found this place, ya know. Following a path. Some people come from west, other from eat, but all end up here" replied Alex as he guided them to a grill where a older lady was waiting for them

Lilly looked around and saw about a half of dozen people at the yard. Most where at tables eating something that looked like some kind of beef. Some of the people were wearing strange stuff. A man had some riot-gear on, while a woman had a poncho. _Something was off._

"Why do you let people in?" asked Lilly, while watching the people.

"The more people arrive, the stronger we get" replied Alex.

Lilly turned around and saw that Alex was taking some cooked meat on paper-plates. The older lady was smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Mary. You seem to be a little bit of a dreamer, wanna have some?" she meant the meat.

"Yes, please" replied Lilly as a paper-plate was handed to her. _Maybe she was just tired. She hadn't eaten properly for a while and had just a little distrust after Brian and Joe._ She thought.

That's when Rick's sharp voice woke her up. She turned around and saw Rick holding Alex, pointing a gun at the small man. Carl, Michonne and Daryl had their weapons out as well.

Lilly dropped the plate and pulled her gun out, too.

"Where the hell did ya get this watch?" asked Rick Alex while holding a watch that the man had in his pocket.

 **Please review and spread the word!**


	4. Chapter 4: A

**Chapter four**

"You wan answers? You want anything? You get 'em when ya put down the gun!" Alex panted as Rick held him.

"Hmm… guessing your guy on the roof with the sniper-riffle, has he a good aim?" asked Rick while looking at the sniper who was on one of the roof-tops.

"Yates, put that thing down!" Alex shouted at the sniper. "I got this!"

The sniper lowered his riffle.

"So, where did ya get this watch?" asked Rick again.

"From a corpse. Didn' think a dead guy would need it" Alex replied.

"What 'bout the riot-gear or the poncho?" asked Rick.

"We got the riot-gear of dead cop and the poncho of a clothes-line" came Gareth's voice as he stepped into the yard.

Lilly looked over at him. She wasn't even sure how it came to this. Rick just snapped and now they were holding guns at these people. She didn't understand why a poncho or a watch mattered so much to him.

"You talk to me!" Rick threatened Gareth.

"What is there left to say? You don't trust us anymore" Gareth replied.

"Gareth, please" Alex pleaded. "We can wait"

"Shut the hell up Alex. It's okay. Rick what do you want?"

"Where are our people?" Rick asked.

"You didn't answer the question" Gareth replied and gave a sign with his hand.

That's when a gun-shot came and killed Alex. Lilly turned around and saw a man with an assault-riffle run away. He must have aimed at Rick, but got Alex instead.

Everything went down quickly as the shot was fired. Gareth, Mary and the other people of Terminus ran away and Yates, the sniper, started firing at them with his riffle.

"Follow me!" Rick shouted as they ran from the yard. Lilly was still one the same spot, so he grabbed her by her arm. They ran into a warehouse from which they ended up on an alley. It seemed like the people of Terminus directed them, since they were shot at from the roof-tops, but never really hit.

"Keep theme of B!" came Gareth's voice from one of the roof-tops as they ran past a sniper that had an AK-47.

Daryl was leading the way followed by Carl and Michonne, while Rick and Lilly were behind, giving cover-fire. They ran past a place filled with skeletons.

 _What the fuck?_ Wondered Lilly at the sight, but she had no option to slow down. Rick had his arm around her, trying to get her fatser.

"We can't slow down!" he muttered to her.

The next thing they ran past was a container marked with D.

"Help! Anyone! Please!" came a young man's voice as they ran past the container.

"In 'ere!" shouted Daryl as the ran into a building.

They ended up in a large room that was filled with candles and dozens of names were written on the floor with age and place of origin. On the wall was written Never again, never trust, we first always.

"I don't think that these people want to kill us" said Michonne.

"Yeah, they seemed to herd us" replied Lilly.

"Doesn' matter what they want, we need to get out" Rick muttered, looking around the room. He saw a door and pointed at it. "That way"

The five survivors ran out and saw the fence. But there was no hope. The gunfire started again and soon the place was filled with snipers everywhere: On the roof-top, behind the fence and through the windows.

"Okay, fun is over!" came Gareth's voice as stepped out again, this time he was on the roof-top. "Drop your weapons!"

No one moved a muscle.

"Now!" Gareth shouted.

Rick looked at the others and put down his gun. Everyone else followed his example.

"Now, Ringleader, go to the train-cart that is marked with A!" Gareth shouted.

Rick didn't react.

"Do as we say, the boy will follow you! Else he dies now and you still end up there"

Rick started to walk to the train-cart.

"Now goes the archer" Gareth continued.

Daryl followed Rick.

"Then the samurai"

That was Michonne.

"Now the mother"

Lilly walked towards the train-cart, wondering why Gareth called her that. Did he think she was the mother of Carl?

"Alright! Ringleader, archer, samurai and mother go the door in that order!"

"My son!" Rick shouted back,

"Go kid!" Gareth said as carl walked up to them.

"Ringleader you open the door and all of you walk in!" came Gareth's voice.

Everyone stepped in and Rick closed the door behind.

Inside the train-cart it was dark and dirty. It was difficult to tell if they were alone or not. And they weren't.

"Rick?" came a young male voice from the dark.

Everyone turned around and saw eight figures come out if the dark. One young Asian man, a young, pretty brunet woman, an African-american man, an African-american woman, a big male ginger, a Hispanic woman, a man with a mullet and a young woman that resembled…

"Tara?" Lilly asked as she saw her sister.

"Lilly?" she replied looking at her.

Lilly ran to her sister and hugged her.

"I thought ya died!" Tara muttered. "Sorry for not looking for ya. It looked like ya were swarmed!"

"It's okay!" Lilly replied while holding her. "Where is Alisha?"

"She's dead! I saw what he did to Meghan! I'm so sorry! I should have stayed back at the camp and have protected ya two!"

"It's my fault" Lilly said while still holding her sister. "I let that man in our life"

The two sisters hadn't listened to Rick who was talking to the Asian guy and the pretty brunet about some of the people.

"They are friends" explained the pretty brunet.

"Now they're friends of ours" Daryl replied.

"However long that lasts" mutters the big ginger.

"No" Rick said while turning to the door of the train-cart. "This clown and hos goons are gonna feel pretty stupid when the find out"

"Find out what?" aksed Lilly.

"That they're fucking with the wrong people" Rick replied.

 **Please review! And thanks for rocknrollprincess131 for reading and reviewing this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: No sanctuary

**Chapter five**

Lilly was now in a large room with Rick, Daryl, Bob and Glenn. They were taken out of the train-cart and carried to a large warehouse inside of Terminus. They were lined over a long tub with four others people. All of them were gaged.

Two men who were carving up a dead body with a chain-saw looked up and approached them. One was holding a baseball-bat, the other one a large meat-knife.

The walked to the end on the line, to a young blond man. The man with the bat rose his tool and knocked the young blond man out. The man with the knife slit his throat. Blood spattered and trained into the tub. The three other men started to scream through their gags and moved around, but were all killed the same way.

After the fourth one was taken care of, Gareth walked in.

"Hey guys, what was your shot-count?" he asked, while looking into a book.

"28" said the one with the bat as he rose his bat, ready to knock out Lilly.

"Hey, your shot-count?" asked Gareth the other one.

Everything stopped that moment. Both butchers turned to Gareth.

"Crap, 'm sorry it was ma first round-up" said the one who was using the knife.

"Well when you're done here, go back to your post and count the shells. Kaylee won't be gathering them 'till tomorrow" Gareth said.

"Hey 'm talking to you!" came Bob's muffled voice.

Gareth looked over to the African-Amercian man, pulled of his gag and asked "what?"

"You don't need to do this man, we can put the world back to how it was, there's a cure and we have the man, you just gonna give it a chance" pleaded Bob. Eugene said he was some sort of scientist working for the government and that there was a out-post in Washington where he could do his research.

"Can't go back, Bob" replied the man and put the gag back into his mouth. After that he turned to Rick. Gareth now pulled the ringleaders gag down.

"My spotters saw you go in the woods with a bag, but you came out without one" asked Gareth the ringleader. "What was in it?"

Rick just stared at him.

"Ok, Rick, we can do this the hard way" Gareth said and pulled Lilly's head over the tub and held a knife against her right eye. "Tell me or I kill you wife"

"Let me take ya out there, I'll show ya" Rick replied, trying to keep the upper hand. Lilly might not be his wife, but she still was a member of his group.

"That is not gonna happen, but this might" the blade came closer to Lilly's eye.

"Guns. There are guns in it. AK-47, M16, 44, Magnum, automatic weapons, shotguns, a bow and machete with red…red handle, that's the weapon I'm gonna use to kill ya"

Gareth replied with a smile and said "thanks". The gag was on Rick's mouth again and Gareth turned to the two men that were butchering them.

"You got two hours to put 'em on the driers, then we go back to public-face. We can't get messy at this point, got it?"

"Yes sir" said the two men.

"And save up a piece of the woman, she looks tasty. I would prefer a piece of her thigh" said Gareth, giving an smirk.

That's when a few gun-shots were heard in the distance. Gareth grabbed his walkie-talkie from the belt and spoke in it.

"Hey, Chuck, Yates? What's going on out there?" Gareth asked, but there was no reply.

A few seconds passed and then the earth quaked. Everyone was fell on the ground.

"Jesus, fuck!" gasped one of the butchers. "What the hell was that?"

"No idea, but I go check it! You two stay and do ya job!" shouted Gareth as he ran out of the hall.

"Should we just stay 'ere?" asked one of the butchers.

"Got a job to do" replied the other one.

While the two men argued, Rick, using a sharp piece of wood, was able to cut the straps the were holding his arms and legs and surprised them. The first one was killed with a stab in the neck, the second one twice in the chest.

Rick turned to his people and freed them as well.

"What was that?" asked Bob, meaning the quake.

"Sounded like a bomb!" shouted Glenn.

"Sounds like a damn war out 'ere" mumbled Daryl.

"Grab weapons and let 'em turn" said Rick as he they walked around the hall, taking knives and the base-ball bat.

"What are these people?" asked Bob.

"They ain't people" replied Daryl.

Lilly had taken a big knife and started to sharpen it, when she noticed that the dead body was Alex, the man that got killed earlier that day. She was already able to guess what these people were. The skeletons, the slicing of throat, the carving up. The final confirmation was in the room they entered next. It was filled with human body-parts that were hanging on chains, seeming to dry out.

 _Cannibals._ Thought Lilly.

"Cross any of there people ya kill 'em. Don't hesitate, the won't" said Rick as the walked on.

Lilly agreed. These people showed no mercy on them, it would be fair to show the same treatment for them.

They came out of the building on the streets of Terminus and saw that walkers were waling around. The fence must have fallen. In the distance there was gun-fire and people screaming.

Rick, Lilly and three others were able to get to a container and stay hidden from the dead ones.

"We need to get back to A, I think it's that way" said Rick as the looked around

"Shh…what's that?" asked Lilly, as she heard people approaching the courtyard they were in.

"Keep firing!" came a male voice.

Rick, Lilly and the others hid on the other side of the container and saw four or five termites walking past them, all armed with AK-47's.

"We almost have cleared this area, just keep firing!" shouted a young woman of Terminus while they walked past. "Ian, don't slow down!"

Rick and the others looked and saw an other man come by, also armed with an AK. He was further away from the others, which gave Rick an idea.

"Wait a sec" he mumbled as he approached Ian from behind.

The Terminus resident wasn't able to notice anything in the middle of the chaos, so Rick was able to stab him and grab his riffle and used it to gun down the others who were further down the road.

Lilly quickly ran to the young woman who was now injured and grabbed her riffle.

"Please don't leave me!" pleaded the young woman in agony of her injuries. She was in her early twenties.

Lilly didn't react to her comments and just took the riffle and ran back to the others.

"A is that way" she pointed at a corridor that was marked with an _A._

 **Fifteen minutes later:**

They got the others out of Terminus and got out over the fence. The almost got caught by a small team of Termites that was lurking on the roof, lead by no one else than the head-asshole Gareth himself, but Lilly and Rick, who stayed behind to guarantee the safe escape of their loved ones, took care of them with the AK's the had gotten of the termites. They ran after the rest of the group in to the woods, towards the bag of guns that they had gotten from Joe's group.

"What the Hell are we still doing here?" asked Abraham, looking around.

"Guns, we got a lot of 'em here" mumbled Rick while he dag out the bag. "WE use 'em and take the rest of those sick fucks out. We can't let 'em live"

"It's over, Rick" said Glenn, trying to calm him down.

"It's not over 'til they're all dead" replied Rick, while putting bullets in his Python.

"Rick, the fence is down and it's full of walkers and burning, I doubt that any of them made it out" said Lilly.

"NO! You listen me! I say that…" Rick wasn't able to speak more when a someone came out of the woods.

"Rick?" asked the person, who was a woman covered in a poncho and guts.


	6. Chapter 6: Favours

**Chapter six**

The woman with the gutty poncho was named Carol, she used to be from Rick's group. She was the one that caused the explosion at Terminus by shooting a propane tank with a scoped riffle. And she was not alone, there was a man named Tyreese and a baby. The baby was Rick's daughter Judith. As Rick saw the little girl he dropped his riffle and ran to his daughter along Carl and hugged the little one who was thought to be dead. Everyone, including Tara and Lilly, were adored by the sight. After Rick was done hugging his daughter he turned to the others.

"We need to move" he said.

"Where?" asked Glenn.

"Anywhere far from them" he meant Terminus and it's residents.

Rick and the newly formed group packed up everything they had and headed back to the tracks. While they walked down the tracks Tara started to talk with her sister.

"Everything ok, sis?" asked Tara he big sister.

"How to say it, as good as things can just be at the moment" replied Lilly.

"So ya came across Rick and his people at the prison?" asked Tara.

"Yes, I met Michonne and the day after that Rick and Carl. Daryl joined us last night" explained Lilly. "What about the ones you met?"

"I met Glenn in the prison. I hid myself in a cell, waiting to die, but he told me that he needed me, so I decided to help him. We met Abraham, Eugene and Rosita down the road and Maggie, Sasha and Bob in a tunnel just before Terminus" explained Tara.

It became quickly dark and the group camped out in the middle of the woods. Bob started a fire and Daryl went hunting. He came back with a dozen of squirrels that served as dinner.

Carol and Daryl took the first watch-shift and everyone else went to sleep. Lilly was lying awake next to Tara and not far from Rick and his children. She was kept awake by the things she saw at Terminus: the body-parts that hang on chains and the way the people behaved to what they were doing, like it was some sort of normal job.

While those images flashed through Lilly's eyes, Rick came to her. He saw that she wasn't asleep and sat next to her.

"Can' sleep?" asked Rick her.

Lilly turned to see him.

"Not really" she replied. "It's just the stuff we saw today. It was fucked up"

"Yeah, it was. I want to thank ya for today. For bein'… tough an' strong an' helpin' me take care of 'em" Rick said.

"Well your welcome, I wanted my sister out of there and everyone else. No one deserves to be killed like that. Like a animal" Lilly said.

"Hmmm" replied Rick.

There was a little silence between them.

"Why do you think Gareth called me "mom" while putting us in the cart?" Lilly asked after a little while.

"You're 'bout the same age as me an' resemble Carl a little. He probably thought we were married and Carl was our son. He called you ma wife on the killing-floor as well"

Lilly stood up and sat next to Rick, staring in the dark woods.

"So what were you before the turn?" asked Lilly out of nowhere.

"Does that matter?" asked Rick back.

"No, but I just wanted to know" Lilly replied.

"Okay, okay. I was a sheriff's deputy" answered Rick.

"A cop, you seemed like you were an honorable man" said Lilly.

"Maybe I was, but I'm not a good guy anymore. I mean I've proven that today an' last night" Rick said. True he bit of Joe's neck and stabbed that guy to death and killed at least nine people at Terminus, but it was just to protect Carl or his people.

"You're a good man, Rick, you've just done terrible things to protect your children. And you didn't kill me, even though I was part of _his_ group" Lilly said.

"Hmm" replied Rick.

"You want prove? Here" Lilly kissed the man on the check. His beard was a little in the way, but she reached his skin.

"What are you doing?" asked Rick as she took her lips of him.

"Sorry,…I was just… wanted to show to you that I don't see you as a monster" she explained. What did she just do? She was falling again for a man with power.

"Hmmm… in that way?" wondered Rick.

"Yes, I just…" she wasn't able to finish as Rick kissed her on the mouth. Lilly was surprised but replied in his kiss and opened her mouth as Rick wanted to get in with his tongue.

While the kiss got heated and more passionate, Rick's hands traveled down her body, exploring her ribs and then her butt. Rick gently squeezed it with his hands.

Lilly had to break the kiss, getting air. She hadn't felt this turned on for a long time. Rick was still holding her by her bottom and pulled her closer to him. She felt his rock-hard member through his pants against her. Rick buried his head in her neck and sucked the soft skin.

"We should take a little distance from the others, so we wouldn't wake them" she said to him. She wouldn't like for Carl or Tara to wake up because they couldn't keep their pants up, let alone for Judith to wake up. The little one might start crying and would put everyone in the camp in danger.

Rick didn't reply with words, but pulled her with him. They walked a few dozen feet through the woods before they found a good spot. It was open, so they could see the dead ones coming from a distance, and there was a large, flat, but still pretty high rock that they could use for their activities.

They climbed on the rock and continued where they broke off. Rick's face was buried in her neck and enjoying the soft skin, while she moaned softly from this. He quickly napped her ear, before breaking off again.

"Shit… Don' have any condoms" he mumbled.

"True" Lilly replied. "But that does not mean we can't pleasure each other. You don't need both genders to have a good time"

While she said this, her hand massaged his erect member through his pants.

"You would?" Rick gasped while feeling her hand on his manhood.

"Yeah" she replied and unbuckled his belt, pulling the pants down. The underwear followed quickly and his cock flew up to her.

He wasn't as big as Meghan's father or Brian, but it still looked nice. Lilly's hand came and stroked him once. Rick groaned in pleasure. He can't remember how long it has been since someone has given him a blowjob. It was a long time ago with Lori, years before he got shot on that highway.

Lilly kept stroking him, until she licked his tip.

"Fuuuck!" gasped Rick.

Lilly tasted pre-cum on him and started to lick him rapidly. Rick tried to keep his mouth shut while she was doing it, since the group was still not that far. He failed, though.

"YEEEEZZ! Just take it in ya mouth already!" he gasped.

Lilly wasn't listening to him and kept licking him. Her tongue mainly visited his tip, but she made small visits down his length here and there and at his balls. After a minute or two she broke off.

"Alright, Rick, I'm taking this bad boy in my mouth now, but your gonna listen to me! You'll don't pull of when you come, clear? I want your seed in my mouth" she said.

Rick nodded. His hands grabbed her back of the head and pulled her closer to his still hard member. Lilly took in the tip and started to swallow his dick, until it filler her mouth almost completely. She slowly pulled of again and took him back in slowly making a rhythm.

"SHHHIIITTT!" Rick gasped.

Lilly sucked him faster and faster, loosing her mind almost, too.

"Fuck! Hey, Lil, I think I'm gonna come now!" groaned Rick.

Lilly just kept on.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Rick roared coming into her mouth.

She took his load gladly and swallowed every last drop of his essence.

"Hmmm. That was good!" Lilly gasped as she let her mouth of his cock.

"Hmmm… an' ya were the good part in this" said Rick.

He pulled his pants back on and the two walked back to the others.

"Does this mean anything?" asked Rick while they walked back.

"Don't know. I… don't know what came into me" Lilly said. She was a little surprised to her "mistress"-role she had just pulled of.

"Well I liked it. An' I would like to make it up to ya some day" said Rick.

"Maybe you should" replied Lilly.

They reached the rest of the group and said goodnight to each other. Rick kissed her one the mouth and they went back to sleep next to their family-members.

Lilly was thinking about Rick while she was next to Tara. Was it a good idea to fall for someone that had power? Her ex, Meghan's father, was abusive and a control-freak over her and Brian was a maniac that commanded a big group. But Rick wasn't like either of them. She understood why he did the things he did, and would do the same if Meghan would be in a situation like that. She could just be "friends with benefits" with him. She said that Rick was a good man and she had still the same opinion. He was a good man, and he had a good dick and hopefully he is as good in returning the favor.


	7. Chapter 7: The pharmacy

**Chapter seven**

The following day the continued marching through the woods. The goal was to come to the road and find a big vehicle like bus or large van that could transport everyone. Abraham wanted them to get to D.C for Eugene's "cure" and Rick seemed to agree to at least escort them for a little while. At noon The group made a small break from walking through the woods and settled down for a moment. While Tara was watching Maggie and Glenn hug and kiss a little away from the group, Lilly was with Rick, Carl and Judith.

The two men tried to feed the little baby with formula, but Judith didn't them go near her with the bottle.

"Need help?" asked Lilly, seeing that the father and his son were not able to handle the little baby.

"It would be nice" replied Rick.

Lilly took the bottle and the baby. She held the baby in her lap and got the tip of the bottle in the little mouth. The baby quickly drank the bottle empty and fell asleep within 30 seconds after emptying the bottle.

"How have you two managed with this little beauty this far?" asked Lilly quietly, trying not to wake up the small child. She was amazed how Judith was still alive, even when her father and brother had poor parenting skills.

"Carol or Beth always took care of her when we were in the prison. But as Carol has given so much to Judith lately, I've decided not to bother her in a little while" explained Rick.

"So I guess you are lucky you found me" Lilly replied.

The journey continued and they came across a preacher, Gabriel, who was being chased by walkers. Rick and his people took care of the dead ones and confronted the man. Gabriel assured them that he had no wanted no harm to them and proposed that Rick and his group could come with him to his church. Most of the group wanted to rest and the church seemed like a great place to hold up camp.

"I don't trust him" said Rick to Daryl as they followed the preacher.

"M' neither" replied the archer. "We'll kee' both eyes open" 

They came to the church and laid down. Checked the guns, the ammo, food and other supplies. The church had also a church-bus.

"Looks like we got our ride till D.C.! We should keep going!" said Abraham

"No. I think we should gather some supplies first. We might have firepower, but almost no food, except for the rabbits that Daryl got this morning" replied Rick. "We'll follow ya to D.C., but we should first check out if there is a small town or anythin' here that has stuff"

The big ginger seemed to want to go against Rick, but in the end agreed with his decision. Father Gabriel mentioned that he knew a food-bank in nearby town and a gun-store.

"So, me, Lilly, Michonne, Sasha, Bob and the preacher check out the food-bank. Maggie, Glenn an' Tara check out the gun-store. Bring back any kind of gun, ammo or other things like silencers an' scopes. Carol, Daryl, check out that car on the road that we saw on the way 'ere. The rest stays 'ere" commanded Rick.

Lilly followed the ringleader and the others. She and Rick hadn't got a change to talk about their little adventure last night, and neither really how they should continue. And now they couldn't either since Bob was talking to Rick now and it seemed that he clearly wanted to state something.

 **An hour later, after clearing the food-bank and on the way back:**

The food-bank had a lot of food, surprisingly. A lot of canned and jarred goods locked away in a basement. Enough to feed the whole group for two or three weeks. But the basement was filled with rain-water and decaying walkers that swarmed around the basement. Luckily no one got bit and everybody got out with the prize. Now the survivors were bringing the food back to the church on carts.

They where still in the town, when Lilly saw a pharmacy.

"Is there still something left in there?" asked Lilly Father Gabriel.

"I'm not sure. I have only gotten there something like a bandage once in a while and haven't been in there lately" replied the preacher.

"Ya think it's worth checking out?" asked Rick.

"I think it is. Joe's group didn't have any medical supplies, and we were not able to check out Terminus, so I think we should" said Lilly.

"Okay, Michonne, ya go back with Bob, Sasha an' Gabriel, I'll check out the pharmacy with Lilly" said Rick.

They separated and Rick and Lilly went into the pharmacy. It was pretty cleared out, but Lilly did find some bandage-material, pain-killers and disinfection-agents.

While Lilly searched for medical supplies, Rick was on the door holding watch.

"I think we got everything" said Lilly as she packed the supplies in a bag and rose up. "We should head back"

"Yeah, we should, but…" Rick replied. "…I did promise ya somethin' last night"

Rick had out the "closed"-sign on the door and walked towards her and kissed her on the mouth. Lilly was caught on surprise, but clearly didn't mind Rick's actions. She was last night already exited by how the man would return the favor, and when. She quickly returned into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Rick's hands were once again exploring her body and were going down to her butt.

The ringleader grabbed the woman by her butt and carried her towards a table into the pharmacy. Lilly let out a giggle while he carried her.

Rick let her down on the table and started kissing and nibbling her neck. He gently bit her too. Lilly just enjoyed his actions.

Rick's head went down her still in clothes covered body, down to her jeans. He undid the belt and pulled the pants down her legs.

 _He's going to do it,_ thought Lilly as he threw the pants away.

Rick's fingers delicately took the white underwear behind the jeans and threw them away as well. He stared down between the thighs of Lilly. Her cunt was covered in hair, she probably didn't have the change to shave it during the past one and a half year, but Rick still stared at it as hungrily as he used to in high-school.

"Pretty" he whispered as his head went closer and kissed gently both thighs, before going to the center between them. Lilly just laid her head down and closed her eyes, ready for what ever he is going to do. His fingers parted her lips so that he could lick her better.

He still looked her clit for a few seconds before claiming it with his lips.

"Oh, Rick!" gasped Lilly.

Rick did everything: sucked, licked, fingered, bit. Her taste was amazing and her gasps, moans and screams made it even better. He loved this. Shane had taught him how to eat out a girl back in high-school, back when Rick was a shy young, shy boy and Shane was the "God of sex". That bastard probably used this on Lori as well.

Lilly's hands were in his curly hair and she kept screaming in joy as he ate her. She slowly got covered in sweat.

"RIIIIIIIIIICCCKKK! Don't fucking stop! Keep going!" she kept screaming. She can't remember the last time she was treated like this. It was in her early and mid twenties when she had her best times when it came to sex. Rick clearly brought those times back.

Rick kept doing what he was doing and slowly started to get his teeth at her clitoris.

"GOD! I THINK I'M COMING-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lilly gasped as the orgasm flushed over her and filled Rick's mouth with her taste.

Rick rose his head from between her legs and came back to her. He kissed he r passionately on the mouth, and she tasted herself now.

"Fuck, I haven't tasted ever anything better!" grumbled Rick after the kiss. "How the hell can I keep myself from wanting lick that hole all the time?"

"Not sure" replied Lilly. "But thanks for returning the favor! We could be lovers"

"Hmm… we could?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, we could. You know, we should keep quiet, though. I'm not sure what the others are thinking about me and Tara, I don't think they know that were with Brian" 

"If I get it, they will. Don't worry, I'll have ya back, my lover"


	8. Chapter 8: Fear the hunters

**Chapter 8**

"…we'll get Eugene to Washington, he'll make the dead die and the living will rule this world again" Abraham finished his speech about what would happen next. "The question is will you follow us there?"

It was late in the night and the survivors had gathered in the church of Father Gabriel to eat some of the food they had gotten from the food-bank.

Rick was sitting with Judith in his lap and Lilly next to him. The ringleader didn't really know how to approach the thing involving the scientist. That's when the baby made the answer for him. The sound that Judith made was somewhat like mixture of a yawn and a yes.

"We'll I think we have our answer there" mutters Rick. "Well come with ya"

It seemed to bring a positive atmosphere into the room. Everyone seemed to agree with Rick, since there was no real idea what to do next. Of course there was surviving, but the idea of bringing at least a little bit of civilization back to the world and whipping out the walkers seemed to be something everyone wanted.

People were talking and eating the canned goods and everything seemed good for a while.

"Can ya take her for a moment?" asked Rick as he handed Judith to his new lover.

"Sure" replied Lilly and took the baby in her lap. Rick walked towards Father Gabriel and Lilly was seemingly alone now with the infant.

"Hmm…you're so sweet" she said to the small baby. "You're a good little girl, aren't you? Not peeing in ya pants?"

The baby replied to her by looking up to her with big eyes and small giggles. Judith appeared to enjoy the company.

"Can I join ya?" came a voice from Lilly's left side. Lilly turned to see Maggie.

"Of course" she replied to the younger woman. Maggie sat next to her.

"She's adorable ain't she?" asked Maggie while they looked at the baby. "Was a miracle to the whol' group the day she was born"

"Yeah, I guess she must've been. She still is" replied Lilly.

"I just talked with Tara" said Maggie. "She told 'bout the Gover… ya called him Brian, right?"

Lilly looked now down.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you…" Lilly started, but Maggie interrupted her.

"Ya don' know shit" replied the younger woman. "He's crazy! He forced m' to strip in front of him and make it look like rape, killed half of his own people, most of our people back at the prison an' m' dad! And ya two were part of it! But I forgave Tara for what she had to do with 'im since I doubt Glenn would be standing without her, but I don' know if I should forgave ya"

"He…he killed my daughter" replied Lilly. "And I killed him. I didn't know what he was. He was kind and caring to us. He protected us. Meghan was finally happy 'gain, when he was around an' he showed more emotions to her than her real father ever did. I found out what was when I was at the prison and saw… how he cut an old man's head of with a sword and saw how people were gunning each other down and the tank"

Maggie looked at her and seemed to understand, a little at least.

"I might get it" she replied silently. "But I won't forget"

Maggie walked off, and Lilly had a partly guilty, partly relived feeling. Maggie didn't seem to have forgiven her, but neither did she want to kill her.

"Where is Bob?" asked Sasha after a few minutes passed.

That seemed to kill the relaxed and positive atmosphere of the room. Rick stood up within seconds. He went out of the church with Sasha and Tyreese. Daryl and Carol were gone too.

They came back.

"What the fuck is happening here?" spoke Rick out loud. "Three of us are gone" 

"You!" shouted Sasha to Gabriel. "This is all connected! We meet you and now three of our people are gone! Where are they!? Where are our people?"

The woman launched herself at the priest and held him by the collar of his shirt while shouting out at him. Rick was able to pull her away, only starting to ask questions himself.

"Are ya working for someone? What was that carving on the walls of this church? _"You burn for this?"_ What did ya do?" asked the leader of the group.

The priest started crying and telling his story: He had been selfish and afraid to his congregation that had looked for refugee at his church when the dead rose. He locked the doors and the people of the town were killed and eaten by the walkers.

Rick looked down at the man and then at his group.

"He ain't a threat" he said silently.

"There something out there!" shouted Glenn who was looking out of one of the windows. "Looks like a person!"

Rick, Lilly, Sasha, Tara, Glenn, Maggie and Abraham ran out and saw Bob laying on the ground, missing a leg.

The injured man was carried into the church and laid down. Who would cut a man's leg off and put a bandage on it, wondered Lilly while looking at the stump. And who would

Bob came back to his senses and Sasha started to demand pain-medication.

"Don't waste 'em!" replied Bob, reveling that he was bit showing a bite-mark on his shoulder. "I'm dead already!" 

"Shit!" said Rick, while seeing that one of his own was doomed. "Who did this?"

"It was that sick wanker, Gareth and five or six others. They were eating m' leg in front of m' like it was nothin'. They were proud of what they were doin', smiling and talking" said Bob.

Now Lilly felt a deep regret for not killing every last fucked up cannibal that was at Terminus while they had the change. Seems like everything in this brutal world will come after you, if you don't go after it.


	9. Chapter 9: Four walls and a roof

**Chapter nine**

Lilly looked over Mike's body. Rick over Gareth's. It was done. The people of Terminus, or what was left of them, were gone. Five men, one woman, all bludgeoned to death. Rick hacked Gareth with the red-handled machete to death, Lilly beat-up Mike with he AK-47. Abraham, Michonne, Tyreese and Sasha all killed a hunter in their own way.

"It could have been us" mumbled Rick looking over Gareth's hacked up body.

"Yeah" said Lilly silently.

Father Gabriel came in. He looked horrified by the sight.

"This is the Lords house"

Lilly looked at him.

"No, just four walls and a roof" she replies. There was no God for her. He wouldn't let people like Brian, Joe or Gareth just roam around killing, raping and eating people who don't deserve it.

The rest of the night was spent dragging the six cannibals bodies out of the church and checking through the supplies of the hunters. It was quite a lot: Five AK-47's, several 9mm's, a scoped hunting riffle, abut 500 rounds, machetes, knives, an axe, matches, some gasoline, some books (including a bible that belonged to Mary), some canned goods (cannibals don't eat just people), first aid kid…

Lilly and Michonne found even some "old friends". Michonne her katana from the female hunter, Lilly found Brian's silver Beretta on Mike's holster. It clearly looked like the man kept the weapon.

 **Next morning:**

Bob died on his bite and was buried by the group. Abraham, Eugene, Rosita and Tara left for Washington. Maggie and Glenn originally wanted come too, but Maggie wanted to stay back and find her little sister, Beth.

Lilly was with her sister.

"I'm gonna miss ya" mumbled Tara as they hugged. "But ya gotta stay 'ere. He clearly likes ya"

"Who?" asked Lilly, pretending not to understand what her sister meant.

"Rick. I'm not stupid, ya know. You were gone together yesterday for a while, and ya haven't left his side almost at all. Look, he seems like a good guy, but don't repeat ya mistake with Brian"

"I know. I'm gonna miss you"

The two hugged and Tara left with the three "heroes".

Lilly walked back into the church. She saw Carl sitting on one of the benches with Judith in his arms. The boy had an somewhat scared look on his face.

"What is up? I can see something bothers you" asked the woman the young boy.

"It's…It's just…. It's just that I am not like him. My dad. I want to be, but I can't. I wanted to help kill that man who tried to…" Carl meant the man of Joe's group who had tried to rape him in front of Rick and the others. "And last night with the people, but when I heard the screams an' begs an' splatter of blood, I was just… frozen. I couldn't imagine doing it. I'm not sorry for them, they were bad people, they saw it coming an' all, but I just can't kill someone living like that"

Lilly listened to the boy. Lilly saw that Carl's weaker side was bigger than his show-off side. When she first came along Rick and Carl, the young boy seemed to be sure in whatever he did. Until Joe and his men. Until Terminus. Until seeing his little sister again.

"Carl, there is nothing wrong in doubting ya choices afterwards, but ya gotta be strong. It's just getting uglier. I hope I would have been the person I now am when my daughter was still alive. I wish I could have seen past Brian and his lies and stepped up myself. My daughter might still be alive if I would have known what I know now. You have an infant sister, when it comes down to her life, you won't have tome to think. If me or your dad are not around, you gotta do it. You gotta choose yourself and Judith. And give a shit about the other side. These people would have killed us and eaten us. They would have done it to Judith and you and me and Maggie and your dad and everybody else. You can't afford to question the choice while you have to make it. No matter how it looks, we're never 100% safe" 

"You sound like my dad" replies the boy.

"We're all lucky that your dad has that opinion, most of us wouldn't be standing here now if it wasn't for him"

"I know" Carl replies. "Father Gabriel wanted to get some training with machetes and I promised to teach him. Could you hold Judith for a while?"

"Of course" she replies and takes the baby in her lap. Carl leaves the church, leaving Lilly and the baby almost alone in the church.

"Hey little one" she smiles at the baby. "Are you hungry? Should I get you some formula?"

The baby smiled at her positive behavior.

"She was fed an hour ago" came Tyreese's voice behind her.

Lilly turned around and saw the African-American man sit down next to her.

"You killed that man last night" he said silently. "How can you do that and now just play with a baby?"

"That man, Mike was his name, wanted to eat us. He wanted to eat everyone here, including this baby. I told this already to Carl, last night was the only option. What would you do if one of these guys got his hands around Judith's neck? There is no bargain with these people" 

Tyreese looked down.

"Promise not to tell anyone what I'll tell ya next? Before Terminus we, me, Carol and Judith were at this cabin. Just a couple hundred yards away from Terminus itself. We found this guy, Martin, who was chatting over a walkie-talkie with some chick. He mentioned Carl an' Michonne. We ambushed him an' took his guns. Carol went doin' what ever she did to let ya free an' I stayed ta guarding this Martin-guy. Martin said to m' that I was weak, an' that both m' an' the baby would die if I didn' kill him. I didn' listen an' got his arms aroun' Judith's neck. He forced m' outside but I ambushed back in and launched myself at him and started to beat the shit out of 'im. When Carol and the rest came back I told her that he was gone, but I let him live. An' died last night 'ere in the hands of Sasha. I let 'im live. Please don' tell Rick"

Lilly looked at the man.

"You…you're dead. If you're not ready to kill, then you're dead. You won't make it far with that attitude. I won't tell Rick, but don't get anyone else killed with ya"

Judith started crying, she had peed in her diaper and Lilly left the man with the baby.

 **That evening:**

The rest of the day was spend counting and organizing the supplies of the termites and most of the group went to sleep. Michonne was keeping watch.

Lilly was resting on one of the church benches, but couldn't get any sleep. The reason was probably Tyreese's stupid choice a few days ago. Why? She couldn't understand the man. He was strong and looked tough. She saw him kill a walker with his hammer like it was nothing. And yet he was weak. Lilly was weak for a long time, but got strong in a matter of days. She still hadn't a good aim, but Rick has complimented her that she's a quick learner.

"Not getting' sleep" came Rick's voice.

Lilly turned to see her co. survivor/lover standing next to her.

"No, I'm thinking about things" she replied.

"What kind of things?" asked the ringleader, getting closer.

"I'm missing Tara" she lied. "I just got her back an' now she's gone" 

Lilly was shocked that she didn't miss her sister as much as she should have.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Is there something I can do to make ya feel better?" Rick's hand went on her left thigh as he asked this.

Lilly smiled as she felt quickly the need for an orgasm.

"Where?" she asked.

"The priest's office. I feel like sinning to night" Rick replies, grabbing her by her hand.

The man lead his lover in the office and locked the door behind himself. He pushed the woman on the couch were had died that morning. Neither one of the two felt bad while doing this.

Rick was kissing the woman passionately while his hands were unbuckling her belt. He clearly wanted to pay her a little "visit" downstairs.

"Fuck, I wanna taste ya so badly!" mumbled the man as he was able to get belt open. He started to pull the jeans down and quickly got pulled down her panties as well, getting the clit of his lover in sight.

This time the man wasn't teasing or hesitant. He claimed her, ate her, bit her ad licked her, roughly and needy, tyring to devour her as a whole.

Lilly bit her lip trying not to make sounds, but wasn't able to keep a loud sigh or moan here and there.

As the man feasted on the small slice of heaven, Lilly got her thighs around his head. Ten seconds later he got the g-spot and the orgasm came.

"Mhhhmmmmmmmm!" he mumbled loudly, still trying to cover her sounds holding her right hand in front of her mouth. To her surprise she was able to block it.

Rick stayed a few minutes between her thighs, mainly kissing and tickling the folds and licking her juices of the bush that was covering the pink meat.

"Hmmmmmm! How can you be this delicious? My wife never was and we've done it just twice. I so fucking love ya…" he paused. "…ya taste! It's so addicting!"

Lilly nodded satisfied.

The two spend a little while in the enjoying each other's company, before there was a knock on the door.

"Rick?" came Michonne's voice. "Daryl is back, and not alone"

 **Hey guys, sorry that it has been a while…**

 **I really like that this story has a few followers. Please review, be it good or bad words. With bad I mean if the grammar or plot is bad.**

 **I have this idea of Lilly being pregnant with the Governor's baby. They had sex back at the river-camp and it has been about a week, so she hasn't noticed it. I would love to hear your opinion!**

 **To the followers:**

 **Rocknrollprincess131: Thank for reviewing of every chapter of this story as well as the Gareth/Maggie-story.**

 **sweetkitty: Thank you for enjoying my story! I hope you'll make me more comments.**

 **Guest that reviewed chapter 8 on the 23** **rd** **September: Great idea! I'm gonna save on of the two!**


	10. Chapter 10: Love And Hate

**Chapter ten**

 **Thanks for my followers/reviewers rocknrollprincess131, MariLucia, XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX, opalbrown281, speedy964, sweetkitty, AustinMorgan, MrsBreannaMikaelson and Twdfan919Susanna! I'll hope you'll like this story and I hope for more reviews and comments!**

Daryl explained where he was. He and Carol found saw the car that captured Beth and followed it to Atlanta. Carol and Daryl met a young guy named Noah who has been captured by the group of people that also held Beth, a group of police officers that lived in the Grady memorial hospital. Daryl decided to take Noah back to the church, but then Carol got hit by a car from Grady. The injured woman was taken back to the hospital.

"They have Beth?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, they do" replies Noah.

"You had to escape, what kind of people are they?" asked Rick.

"Mixed" Noah said. "There are good ones and bad ones. The bad ones are sadly in charge. It's not great place for women who aren't cops. Some of the them get a little…"

"Get a little what?" asked Maggie, afraid that Noah meant the one thing that no woman deserves.

"You're sister is young an' blond an' pretty, and there are a lot of guys, so you can guess what'd happen if she is there too long" says Noah.

"Noooo!" Maggie said, getting tears in he eyes "We fuckin' get there now an' blow the place up an' kill 'em all! Just like Terminus!"

The young woman was full of anger and wanted to go immediately to get her sister, so Rick tried to calm her down.

"We're gonna get ya sis', I promise ya', but we gotta plan! There are a lot of 'em, but we have the element of surprise, somethin' they ain't! We figure out their numbers an' shifts an' get Beth, I promise!" Rick said. "Glenn, say somethin'!"

"Rick's right! We need to do this with a clear head! We know 'bout them, they don't know about us! Like Rick said, we have to plan this through!" tried the Asian.

"Don't ya get it? M' sister, ya sis-in-law, might get gang-raped at this very moment and ya just wanna fuckin' plan? I fuckin' say…"

"Calm the hell down!" Lilly interrupted the young woman. "Everyone in this church is ready to go to Atlanta and save your little sister! We all want to help, but in order to do that we gotta be smart and have the same opinion! We achieve nothing if we can't work together!"

"Yeah, ya'r to say that of all people! Ya fucked the man who killed m' dad! An' where were ya when ya kid needed ya? Ya told Tara what happened, back at the camp, right? An' she told me! Ya were too busy watchin' some fucking river that ya didn' notice a walker get ya little girl! Ya can' even keep ya own kid safe, so how could I expect ya to save my sis'? An' I gotta ask why Rick keeps a bitch like ya take care of Judith?!"

Lilly's calmness she just had was gone when Meghan's name was mentioned. It was her fault, it was, but that Maggie threw it at her face like that was too much.

Lilly ran to the younger woman quickly and pushed her on the floor of the church. Maggie wasn't able to stop her.

"You don't fucking say my daughters name in front of me!" Screamed Lilly while striking her fist in Maggie's face. She was able to get two strikes on Maggie, before someone started to pull her off the young woman. It was Rick.

"Get off her!" shouted the Ringleader. "Glenn keep, we gotta separate 'em before they kill each other!"

"No! I want to give that cheeky bitch a lesson!" shouted Lilly, still wanting to beat Maggie.

"I'm sorry" Rick muttered as he grabbed his revolver and knocked her out.

 **An hour or so later:**

Lilly woke up in the priest's office, her hands tied with duck-tape. Rick was looking at her.

"You're awake" he said. "I'm sorry for ya bein' tied, but Glenn wanted it. Maggie's in the other room, tied too"

"Fucking cunt" Lilly whispered as Rick mentioned the name if the younger woman.

"I get it, ya snapped, but ya were still so violent…" Rick said.

"Violent? What are you? You killed that man back at the house, you ripped out Joe's throat and hacked Gareth to death with a machete!"

"I did what I had to do for my group!" replied Rick.

"Yeah, but you haven't felt the lost I have! My child is still dead! You're son is alive and well! Your daughter came back and is well and you seem to be as happy as it someone can in a shitty world like this! I've tried to get along with ya people, but most of 'em look at me like 'm some sort of monster! And ya see me as some sort of solution to your needs! I didn't know what he was and I am truly sorry for what he did to ya, but none of you seem to notice what he did to me!"

Rick looked at her. He clearly wasn't able to put anything against her after this statement, but he remained silent for a moment.

"Ya mean more to me than that. You're more to me than just a sex-thing. I can be with you something I can't be with the others. Ya don't seem to question me and accept me as what I am. I can put m' guard down while I'm with ya. Ya mean so fuckin' much to me, and I've known ya for a week"

Rick came up to her, cut the duck-tape with his knife and pulled her into a kiss. His hands explored her body and one ended up in her hair, the other one slid into her jeans. Rick's mouth left hers and planted a few soft kisses on her throat.

"Ya mean so fuckin' much to me. I fuckin love ya. And I mean with that not ya body or what ya can do with m', even if 'm not complaining bout it, I fuckin' love ya bein' there. Being a partner. A mate. Not just a lover or girlfriend" he whispered to her.

"I…" Lilly gasped as his fingers hooked inside her clit. "I love you too. And I love your children too. I want you to know that I'll put Judith and Carl in front of myself and I'll stay with you three no matter what happens. But, Rick, you gotta stop now, the others could hear"

"Hmm…I should" he muttered. "Ya still should talk with Maggie, clear the air"

"I'll try, my love"

 **An hour later:**

The two brunettes were facing each other now.

"I'm sorry" Maggie mumbled. "About you daughter. You were trying to be reasonable an' I shitted all over ya. Ya didn' deserve it"

"Yeah, you were, but I'll get it. Your dad… I'm sorry for being part of it" Lilly replied. "I should have seen what he was. And I killed him, even tough it won't bring 'em back"

"Thanks for doin' that still" replied Maggie. "But you're right. Your daughter, my dad, all those others, they ain't coming back no matter what we do"

"Yes, we can't save them anymore, but we can save your sister, Beth, from Atlanta"

 **For all Beth-lovers, she's gonna make it in this fic! Please review and spread the word.**

 **On the possible baby-thing: Should Rick or Governor be the daddy of the possible-child. I've gotten mixed opinions about the thing.**


	11. Chapter 11: I'll try

**Chapter eleven**

 **I hated the entire Beth-Hospital-arc in the show! And not just for the outcome! All characters in the Hospital were just stupid and annoying! I was never a Beth-lover(I know that a lot of you guys are, that's why I save her) and the Grady-thing made me almost hate her. But I blame mostly Scott Gimple for it. The time that could have been used to expand Gareth, Terminus and the Hunters or give some development between Abraham and Rick.**

 **A better idea for Beth's death: The tank-operator Mitch kills her in the prison battle and Maggie f**king empties her machine gun on him! That would have solved a lot of sloppiness in the script that happened in season 4 and 5.**

 _There was a plan from Rick. Tyreese almost broke it with his believe in solving it without violence, but no one seemed to agree with him._

" _This is my sister" Maggie hissed at him. "They might try to… we don't take changes with people who do things like that!"_

" _Maggie is right, after Gareth and Terminus… we can't." Rick explained. "Those people are violent, like Noah said. They beat, torment, rape… we can't sympathy or reason to that. That's how these people try to get ya"_

 _Lilly looked from the side. She hadn't told anyone about Tyreese and the hunter he had left alive. It wasn't her business. Tyreese wanted to be a big pussy, he can be one, but one day it will bit him, she was sure of it. As long as he does not take someone with him._

" _We get in by night, use knives and silenced guns. Take down every guard 'till we find ya sis, Maggie. Most of us go, Mich, ya stay back with Carl, Judith an' the priest, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Lilly, Noah an' Tyreese go m'!"_

" _Actually, I don' wan' to come" said Tyreese. "I'm not…not ready to kill. Yet. I'd slow ya down. I promise to look after the kids with Michonne"_

" _Okay, then. We'll leave at twilight" muttered Rick._

 _Getting Beth and Carol wasn't easy, but it was done. They slipped in and shot they're way through the hospital. They found Beth in a storage and Carol in pretty bad shape, but still alive. They got out without a single loss._

 _Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara were back at the church. It was quickly explained: Eugene's whole idea with the cure was a lie. It didn't really shock Rick whether Lilly._

 _The next plan was Shirewilt-estate, Noah's home. It was pretty safe, a small walled community with people, including Noah's family and about a dozen others._

 _They broke off._

A few days later:

The church-bus drove down the road. Abraham was on the wheel. Rosita was behind him, flirting. The rest sat as couples on the benches: Rick&Lilly with Judith, Glenn&Maggie, Dary&Carol, Sasha&Tyreese, Carl&Michonne, Beth&Noah, Tara&Eugene, and Gabriel sat alone.

Rick was looking at a map, searching for the best route to the estates.

"Rick, you won't find anything new, you already looked at that map for thirty minutes" Lilly said.

"Yeah, but the shortest trip would take two weeks at least and I'm not sure if the fuel last that long" replied Rick.

"Eugene claimed he did the math and said that it'd last three weeks" came Glenn's voice from behind.

"Yeah, he claims, but it has been proven that we can't trust his word" Lilly said.

"I agree with Lilly" continued Rick. "We gotta prepare for the worst"

 **Following night:**

The bus was stopped and most of the group was sleeping inside the vehicle. Rick and Carl were holding watch.

"Carl, you don't need to stay out here" The father told to his son. "I can ask Carol or Daryl for that, or…" 

"Lilly?" asked Carl.

"Carl… listen…" Rick tried, but he didn't know what to say.

"The two of you are close" Carl continued. "She always is close to you or takes care of Judith. I'm not sure how to ask this, but are the two of you like a…couple?"

"Carl…I would say…yes, we are a couple" Rick said.

"But what about mom? Didn't she…"

"Carl, me and your mother, our thing was long over before the outbreak. I'm sorry but it was. And then the thing with Shane… I love you and Judith and I loved your mother, but not like that. I love Lilly as what she is and she loves me as what I am. And she loves you and Judith as well"

"I'm not gonna call her mum" Carl muttered as hearing this. He liked Lilly, but found it odd that she and his father had something.

"Of course not, Carl. She can never be like Lori, I know that, but I'll hope you'll accept her as…aunt Lilly or somethin' like that"

"And Judith. If we find a safe place to call, she'll start calling her mum, even if she ain't"

"Carl, this is hard, but we can be…some sort of a family. I'll hope that you understand, nothing will ever come before you and Judith not even her. She knows it and accepts it"

"I can try, dad. I like her, but I can't imagine still… I'll try, I promise"

 **This was just a short chapter for Rick and Carl to talk about his future step-mom. Sorry for the Beth-thing being skipped. I just hate the hospital! But she is alive!**

 **As for the Lilly's Pregnancy-thing I asked earlier: It won't be the Governor, but Rick might have a shot at her;)!**

 **I wan to thank everyone who likes this story, great to see that I have quite a few fans and followers who like this pairing! I'm open for hearing ideas or requests by you! Please review!**

 **Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Aaron

**Chapter twelve**

 _Three weeks later:_

Shirewilt-estate was gone. So was Tyreese. The man was bitten by a walker, while he was exploring the ruins with Rick, Glenn, Michonne and Noah. Lilly and the rest had stayed back at the camp they had set up a few miles away from the walled community. She was just taking care of Judith with Beth as she heard over Tyreeses' fate over the walkie-talkie.

 _The man saw it coming,_ she thought. _She told him that he had to man up._

Tyreese was buried and the group continued on with their journey.

 **The following night:**

The bus was standing again and most of the group was asleep. Rick was on watch and waited for Sasha to join him. To his surprise it was Lilly who came.

"Thought that she could use the rest. She lost Bob and Ty" she said to him.

"Yeah, she needs it" replied Rick.

Lilly sat next to him and the two looked into the dark woods. Neither of them said a word. The past three weeks have been stressing for the whole group. Rick and Lilly had started their relationship, but never had a chance to be alone. Still, it felt for him like they were married for years.

"It's not your fault, what happened to Ty" said Lilly. "You're the reason that we're still alive. Tyreese was weak. He didn't understand. Somebody like that was gonna die, no matter what"

"That sounds pretty cold" replied Rick.

"I'm a mother who lost her child. Almost nothing shocks me anymore" said Lilly. "Rick, you're as close to a good man that there can be in this world. I just said, you're the reason we still live"

"Maybe… but ya contribute much for this group as well. You're medical skills, you're baby-sitting-skills, you're…"

"Oral sex-skills?" asked Lilly.

"Oh, those are a contribution to m'" Rick replied and pulled her closer. "To m' alone"

"Are they? Because Daryl is kinda hot" Lilly said, smiling at him teasing.

"A man's gotta mark what is his" Rick mumbled and started to kiss her neck.

"I'm your's?" Lilly continued teasing.

"Ya are" Rick said as he kissed the soft skin. "Mine alone, my love"

"You know that…aaaahh!" Lilly gasped a little when Rick started to suck her neck. She could feel his hands at her breasts. They have had three times oral sex, but he had never seen her shirtless. "Rick, we can'. Not here, my love, not now"

"Mhhmm…you're so right. But we'll do it when we find a right spot?" Rick's lips left her neck and returned to her mouth. Lilly replied to the kiss passionately and nodded.

 **A few days later:**

The group had created a make-shift camp in an old barn. Maggie and Sasha had taken a walk. Lilly was nursing Judith while Rick was planning with Daryl and Abraham for what was happening next. That's when Maggie and Sasha returned with a stranger.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Daryl.

"His name is Aaron and he wants us to audition for his camp" replied Sasha.

"Audition makes it sound like a dance-group, that's only friday-nights, by the way. And it's not a camp. It's a walled community. I brought some photos to prove it" explained the stranger.

Lilly went for the bag and looked in. There black-white photos that showed images of houses, walls, people, normal things. Rick and a few others joined in watching the images.

"I'm sorry for the quality of the images, we just found a camera-store…"

"Nobody gives a shit" Daryl interrupted the stranger.

Rick looked a moment for the photos then turned to Aaron.

"I know this a lot to take in, but this…" Aaron couldn't talk further as Rick walked up to him and knocked him out.

"I want ya all out there looking for his people. They're coming, we don't when, but they will" Rick said. "Search for his vehicle"

Everyone, safe for Rick, Lilly, Judith and the knocked out Aaron left following Rick's orders.

"Rick, are you sure?" Lilly asked from him. "It might be…"

"Ya really believe that? After Brian, Joe, Gareth, those cops in Atlanta? The risk ain't worth it! Look though his back-pack!"

Lilly did as he said. The back-pack included some extra-ammo for the small revolver Aaron was carrying, a cantina full of water, a map, compass, binoculars and some apple-sauce.

"Rick" she said to her boyfriend as she found the last mentioned thing. "Look"

Rick turned to her as she showed the apple-sauce.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"For Judith" she explained. "She's eaten barley anything in the last few days and needs something with vitamins. Thinned formula is not enough if you want her to stay healthy and I know that you don't want a sick baby into this mix "

Aaron started to wake up again and looked around. Rick turned to him.

"What is this?" he asked the man.

"Apple-sauce" replied Aaron.

"I know that, I mean why have ya on it?" asked Rick again.

"I want to prove to you people that there are apple-trees around the area of Alexandria" explained Aaron. Judith started crying, presumably from hunger. "Give it to her!"

"Are you joking?" asked Rick. "I don't give ya shit to her!"

"You think I'm poisoning you daughter? What would that bring to me?" the stranger clearly panicked a little.

"Force him to try it out. He can have some to prove it isn't toxic" proposed Lilly. "She needs something"

"I don't like apple-sauce" replied Aaron.

"Excuse me?" asked Rick.

"When I was little, my mom tried to make me more manly by feeding me apple-sauce with onions. I'm fucking traumatized by that shit" told Aaron.

"Give it" said Lilly. "If it doesn't kill him, Judith gets some too"

 **These chapters go a little here and there, I still hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Haircuts

**Chapter thirteen**

 **Another small time-skip**

 _The entire thing about Alexandria was true. It is a place. A walled community with dozens of nice-looking houses. Rick's group came in the next morning. They were ordered to low down they're weapons and go talk to the leader of the community, Deanna Monroe, one by one._

"So, Lilly, mind if I record this?" asked Deanna. It was Lilly's turn, after Deanna had "interviewed" Rick, Michonne and Glenn. Lilly was sitting on a couch, in the living room that had book-shelves, furniture and even a TV.

Lilly wasn't able to answer as Deanna was already at the camera and flicked it on.

"So, Lilly, what were you before this?" asked Deanna as she sat opposite of Lilly.

"A nurse. Now the group considers me as their medic" replied Lilly.

"So the infirmary of this town is presumably the best place for you to work" proposed Deanna.

"I guess" replied Lilly.

"Are you the mother of that baby?" asked Deanna spontaneously.

"What? No! No I'm not. From what I heard she died giving birth to her. I'm just one of her many nannies" explained Lilly.

"You are?" wondered Deanna. "Well, I think we're done, I'd like to talk with the archer next"

Lilly rose and left the room. She met up with the rest of the group outside and told Daryl to go.

"What did she ask ya?" asked Rick.

"My job and role in the group" replied Lilly.

"Same here" mumbled Rick. "What do ya think of her?"

"She seems friendly and all, but so were Bria… the Governor and Gareth. This might be a trap" said Lilly.

"And this place?" asked Rick.

"It's too… normal. Like before. Clean and powered" said Lilly.

"M' too. I guess it's better to stay. This place looks safe, though an' it doesn't look like they're gonna hurt us. I still want everyone to stay sharp"

A few members of the group got interviewed before Deanna came out of the house.

"Aaron is gonna take ya all to your new homes, where ya can rest and shower. The interviews go on tomorrow" explained the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

"Follow me" smiled Aaron.

The recruiter brought the group to two mansion-like houses. The group got to keep melee-weapons like knives and machetes, but every gun was taken away.

"I told the others to stay back, so you can get used of this. I live down the road if you need any help, just call. I mean, we don't have any phones, but just come by" explained Aaron and left, leaving the group with each other.

Rick, Lilly and the rest searched through the two buildings and looked around. The two houses were modern, had furniture, running water and power. There were even a shower and TV.

"I guess we shower an' try to take appearances" said Rick. Everyone nodded.

 **Lilly's turn to shower:**

It was truly remarkable to get cleaned. She hadn't enjoyed a shower for nearly two years and it was a true release.

Meghan would love this place…

While showering, Lilly took spontaneously a razor and looked down on her. Now that she and Rick might have shot to share some privacy again, she might as well get a little inviting on him…

Michonne knocked on the door and asked to get a turn. Lilly quickly got dried and let the samurai enjoy the pleasures of showering. She had gotten some of the hair gone, but was far from shaved cleanly.

Lilly came across her sister while looking for some fresh clothes.

"Ya got to shower?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, it felt like heaven" said Lilly, while looking for clothes in a closet.

"Ya think of Meghan, right?" asked Tara. "She'd love this"

"She would…" replied Lilly. "She just isn't here anymore.."

"God, I'm sorry!" Tara mumbled. "I didn't mean to!"

"It happened. She's safe now from all of this. She didn't have to face Terminus or starvation. I'm not sure even if she'd made it till here. It's not even a month ago, but I have accepted it somehow. Not that I will forget her" replied Lilly. This came out hard, but survival had taken away a lot of time to remember her daughter. She'd hated herself for that, but that's how it was. She still dreamed of Meghan, but that became rare as well.

Lilly walked to the other house. Men and women had divided for showering since, it would have taken forever if Noah and Beth(who are a couple) or Maggie and Glenn would have taken a shower together. Or maybe even Rick and Lilly. Lack of sex clearly started to show now up, as they were back in civilization.

Lilly found Rick in the kitchen. Her lover/boyfriend lacked the mighty beard he had grown of the past month.

"Wow, I didn't know what to expect under that" Lilly laughed while giving a small kiss on his check.

"It had to go. It scratched" replied Rick. "Anyway it'd be uncomfortable if I get on ya.."

"Good to know that I had an encounter with an razor as well" flirted Lilly. "You think we should try out a bed this night?"

"After the other ones sleep. I told Daryl an' Glenn already that we should all sleep 'ere. For safety an' all" explained Rick. "But I can't wait to have you. All of you"

After saying that Rick pulled her into an passionate kiss. That's when there was a knock on the door. Both walked to the door and opened it. Outside was a blonde woman with a box full of food-goods.

"Hi, I'm Jessie! Olivia told me that you had set down here, so I guessed I'd bring some goods for you. It's juts basic food-goods and something for the household…" the woman said.

"Ehh… thanks!" replied Lilly as the box was handed to her.

Jessie turned to see Rick.

"Mind if I'd give you a hair-cut?" asked Jessie. "I had over a dozen different jobs before the trun"

"Thanks, but I was about to do that! We're very grateful for your kindness, but we were in the middle of something" smiled Lilly. Rick didn't have chance to say anything.

"Okay, well, we see again now since were neighbors. Bye!" replied Jessie and walked off.

"Ya wanted to give a hair-cut to m'?" asked Rick.

"You saw how that blonde looked at you! And look at her, a curvy, blonde girl that brings you food and offers a hair-cut!" Lilly said.

"Mmm.. someone is jealous" replied Rick. "I ain't gonna jump in be with some blondie that lives next door, since I'm gonna jump with ya tonight in bed. An' hopefull tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that.."

Rick pulled Lilly close again and started kissing her neck.

"You're right, but I have to admit so was that blondie. You need a hair-cut" giggled Lilly as Rick's mouth traveled down her neck.

 **Later that night:**

The group stayed all together in one of the houses, in the living room to be more exact. Most drifted soon to sleep as they had the most comfortable beds in a long time and truly needed some sleep. Most, save for Rick and Lilly.

The two ran to the other house and looked for a nice bedroom. Both had a fresh pair if clothes that some woman named Erin had brought them. She was wearing a white top and some yoga pants and he had polo-shirt with jeans.

The two ran up the stair and found a nice bedroom. As the door closed, the two go on each other immediately. Rick grabbed her and kissed passionately on the mouth while his hands were already at her top, wanting it off her body.

"Let me do it" she smiled as the kiss was broken for a moment. She stepped a little back and pulled of the top, revealing her bare chest.

Rick looked for a moment at the two, rather large breasts. He walked up to her and pushed her quite roughly on the bed. He planted his lips back to hers and the passionate kissing returned. Their tongues soon got into an duel for dominance which he won.

Rick's mouth left hers and traveled down her neck, nipping her skin. She was in her late 30's but in some parts she felt a little older. Maybe it was child-bearing's effects on the woman. His mouth went down her left breast on the brown nipple and he locked it between his lips, starting to suck.

"Oh, Rick!" Lilly gasped.

Rick sucked on, before getting the nipple, and then a small chunk of her breast. Lilly groaned loudly and he gave the same treatment for the right site. His journey down continued. He changed from kissing into licking her stomach. It was a little wrinkled, presumably again from child-bearing, but it didn't bother his much.

As her yoga pants were in the way, he stopped. But not for long.

The man started to pull the pants down her long legs and threw them away somewhere. Lilly giggled as Rick picked up her two legs on his shoulders and lowered his head.

"I'm still wearing my knickers" she said, smiling tough as Rick's face lowered to her crotch. It was true, she was still wearing pink underwear that was the wall between Rick and her most sensitive part.

Rick didn't reply to her comment. He kissed and licked his way up her legs and sank his teeth into the pink fabric and he started to pull down the knickers with his mouth. He let out small grunts while doing it, stating that she was his.

As her underwear was gone, he pulled of his polo-shirt and retuned to her crotch. Her pussy was more cleaner now, and the brown bush around has lessened. The pink meat was more seeable for him now, as his mouth watered for it.

"Gonna conquer ya pussy" he whispered and started his work. It was rougher this time. He used more teeth as he sank into her and his tongue also hit her harder. The juices flowed into his mouth as he smiled against her.

"Oh FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Lilly almost screamed. It hurt a little, but brought a small amount of pleasure at the same time. This was a whole new experience.

Her hips started to buck against face, but his hands grabbed her butt checks and held her still as he consumed her. He hit her clitoris quickly and the orgasm followed soon. Lilly screamed. His mouth was again flooded with her taste.

The woman was exhausted. She lied on the bed, completely naked and sweaty. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. It was a… new experience to have that rough sex.

While Lilly was lying on the bed, Rick pulled down his jeans and underwear, being as naked as her.

"Lilly…" he muttered.

Lilly looked at his. He had a rather curly chest. She had seen his member before, and tough she had seen bigger ones, it looked rather tempting. She felt the wetness return between her legs.

Rick stepped closer and laid on top of her, giving another kiss. He guided his member between her thighs, and was just about to get in her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

The tip got in. Lilly gasped loudly, Rick let out a smaller gasp. She wasn't as tight as Lori had been the last time before the turn, but still hot, wet and very inviting for him.

"Aaahh, fuck!" Lilly gasped again as he went further more.

"Ya feel amazing, baby" Rick replied as he got deeper into her. The deeper he got the more tighter she got and it got better. Inch by the time he went in, until he filled her.

"Oh GOD! Start moving!" Lilly moaned gaspingly again.

Rick started to slip out of her wet hole again, but slipped back in. He slit out again, the back in. Slowly he built a rhythm and started to get quicker. He got more out, but hit her hard back.

"Fucking yes, fill me, Rick!" Lilly started moaning as Rick's cock was literally slamming into her harder each time.

"Fucking gonna fill that warm, hot cunt of ya, Baby!" Rick replied as he slammed harder and his strong hand kept her on the bed.

The orgasm built slowly up for both. Lilly screamed and Rick gasped, as Rick's penis exploded the first time between, spreading his sperm deep in her vagina. It felt like there was a thunder or an earthquake. It shacked both their worlds.

Rick fell on her and both were exhausted. The two laid there for a moment, before he broke the silence.

"Was I rough?" he asked.

"A little" she replied. "But it was amazing"

"The wanna go on round two?" Rick asked.

 **So they did it!**

 **For sweetkitty: I hope what just happened meant!**

 **Please reviewe and spread the word!**


	14. Chapter 14: Exploring

**Chapter fourteen**

 **Next morning:**

"Deanna told us to explore the community" said Rick as the group stepped out of the house the next morning. And everyone did so. People got into small groups and wandered off. Carl found a pushchair for Judith and was joined by Rick and Lilly as they traveled down the road. Rick stayed a moment behind, talking with Daryl, who stayed at the house. Lilly didn't notice this and just kept walking behind Carl and Judith. The came across a house with a elderly couple sitting on the porch of the house, looking at them for moment.

"Bob, you see it?" asked the woman.

"I see, Natalie, is that real baby?" asked the man, directing the question to Carl and Lilly.

"She is" Carl said.

"Can we see her?" asked the woman, Natalie.

Carl had an unsure at this and looked at Lilly. The woman nodded to him and they took the baby to the two elder ones. Bob and Natalie truly admired Judith.

"This little sweetheart is just seven or eight months old…" said Natalie as she held the baby.

"That means… If I count correctly… she was born after this… incident" muttered Bob. He turned to Lilly. "How was it?"

"How was what?" asked Lilly.

"He means the pregnancy and giving birth…" said Natalie. "I can't even imagine how scared you were. I've had five babies, but I always gave birth in a hopsital, while you did it God know where. We're proud of you"

"She's not the mother" Carl hissed. "My mom died giving birth to her"

"He's right. I'm just the nanny" explained Lilly.

"Oh, we're very sorry then" said Bob.

That's when Rick rushed into the picture. He looked like he had run for a while and was put of breath.

"Ya were gone" Rick said.

"Sorry, Rick, we just went on exploring a little" replied Lilly.

"Yeah, Jessie told m'. Ya are the Miller, right?" asked Rick Bob and Natalie.

"Yes, sir. I am Bob, this is my wife, Natalie" replied Bob.

"Well, nice meetin' the neighbors" said Rick, the turned to Lilly. "We move on?"

Lilly nodded and the four left the Miller-residence and kept on exploring the community. They met several of the residents: Rosemary, Adrian, Pascal, Bruce, Lucy, Tobin, Carter, Richards, Annie, Denise, O'Hara, Betsy, David, Erin and Barnes. All kind people that seemed to live normal lives in the Safe-Zone, like before the apocalypse.

"They seem pretty weak" whispered Lilly to her boyfriend. "Even the ones that work on construction or are runner and guards" 

"But they have a lot in numbers" said Rick back.

"They have" replied Lilly.

Rick, Lilly, Carl and Judith kept exploring the community until the heard a scuffle that came from the gate. Rick and Lilly ran to it.

It was Glenn who had ended up in a fight with Aiden, Deanna's older son, and Nicholas, another supply runner. Daryl was involved as well. Rick knew he had to keep his people in check and got in between. Deanna shouldn't suspect him.

"Not now" Rick whispered to Daryl as he pulled the archer off Nicholas. Deanna walked over to Rick.

"Thank you" she said to the ringleader as Aiden and Nicholas stood up and walked away.

"For what?" asked Rick.

"For kicking him off his ass"

Lilly and a few others that had gathered around to see the fight laughed.

 **Later that afternoon:**

Carl spent the afternoon with some other kids and Maggie and Glenn looked after Judith, leaving Rick and Lilly some time alone, which wasn't wasted. Rick and Lilly ran into the closet of one of the houses and he quickly pulled down her pants and knickers. This time there was no oral foreplay, instead he directly slammed into her. As he was thrusting in and out, he picked her up and furiously kissed her on the mouth. Soon he spilled his seeds deep into her and they laid on the ground, out of breath.

"That was… quick" Lilly gasped, laughing a little.

"Yes, it was. Wanted to have ya so fast though…" Rick replied, while his hand traveled to her freshly fucked pussy. He gently rubbed it a little.

"How are we gonna keep it up? There are about half a dozen of us per house, so how can we fuck without being noticed?" Lilly asked him, gasping a little as he touched.

"There is the supply-building" Rick replied.

Lilly laughed a little, before changing the subject.

"What do you think about this place?" she asked him.

"It's safe. But the people are weak. We should take it over for everyone's sake. We might have to put up a fight, but that's nothin' new to us" he replied.

Lilly wasn't sure what to say about this. They had killed people before. She had shot Brian, stabbed Harley and bludgeoned Mike, but they were all "the bad ones". Murderers, rapists and cannibals. The Alexandrians were people who lived their lives like before, they did not seem to want to hurt anyone. But on the other hand, in this new world, you might not always have a choice…


	15. Chapter 15: Attack

**Chapter** **Fifteen**

 _Rick's plan to take Alexandria over went a bit south. They started to gain the peoples trust, but then he noticed that Jessie Anderson, the woman that Lilly saw as a potential rival for Rick, as well as her children were being abused by her husband, Pete, the town's surgeon. Lilly was shocked by the fact as she had worked in the infirmary with him and never suspected a thing._

 _Sadly Rick's cop sense went a bit over the top and he attacked Pete in the middle of the street, trying to separate him for Jessie and the children. Half of the town saw this and Rick started screaming at Deanna Monroe how to run things in Alexandria. Michonne though knocked him out before he could go any further. Rick was taken to a special house and kept there until Deanna knew what to do with him. Lilly, Carol, Glenn, Abraham and Michonne still met up with him and Rick told them about taking over Alexandria with force. The group did agree as Deanna's leadership did show weakness, such as how the community had an "every-man-themselves" policy._

 _Deanna held a trial that night where they talked about Rick's fate. The meeting was interrupted when Pete Anderson attacked and killed Deanna's husband, Reginald, with a knife. Abraham managed to get the surgeon on the ground. Deanna gave Rick the permission to shoot Pete and he did it. By that very moment they were also joined by Aaron and Daryl who had found a stranger on a recruiting trip and brought him back to Alexandria. Lilly was surprised that Rick and the stranger seemed to know each other._

 _His name was Morgan Jones, learned Lilly as the man introduced himself. He was someone Rick had met over a year ago in his old hometown and the two had formed some sort of a bond. Rick let him join the community. Deanna, grieving over the loss of her husband and seeing the world for what it really was, agreed to let have a joint leadership with Rick over the town._

 _ **A few days later:**_

Lilly entered the infirmary and saw a woman sitting at a desk reading a book about infections. She was in her early 30's and was a little chubby. Lilly had never seen her before. The woman rose her face to see Lilly and greeted her.

"Hi, there" she said. "I'm Denise Cloyd, the towns new doctor. You must be Lilly"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, I've never seen you before, so I was a bit surprised" Lilly explained.

"Well, Pete did not see me as real doctor and kept me away from here. I was actually a psychiatrist before all this, but did go a few years to med school" Denise said. "I'm actually recapping now"

"Okay" Lilly replied.

That's when Aaron rushed into the room with another resident of Alexandria, Dill O'Hare, who was bleeding from his right arm.

"He got cut by a car engine!" Aaron shouted.

"Get him on the table" Lilly replied. "We need to clean and bind his wound!"

Denise looked completely in shock as Lilly reacted quickly to the man and his injury. She cleaned the wound and put a bandage.

 **The next Day:**

Rick and Morgan had news for the community: They had found out why there were almost no walkers in the area of the Safe-Zone: They had all fallen to a quarry several miles outside the town. Over the time thousands have gathered up.

"We still need to get 'em away" said Rick. "The quarry is full an' they're already slippin' out. I need volunteers to get the herd away"

The idea was followed by an argument. One of the Alexandrians, Carter, hadn't gotten along Rick at all, and was angry for him killing Pete. He still quickly voted down by the original group as well as some of the Alexandrians as well, including Deanna and Aaron.

The end result was that Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, Carter and about twenty other Alexandrians decided to go out and deal with herd. Lilly, Carl, Judith, Tara, Maggie, Beth, Noah (not dead!), Deanna, Morgan, Aaron, Eric and the rest stayed back to overlook the town.

 **That night:**

Rick was undressing Lilly in their bedroom. He pulled of her shirt and undid her bra. His fingers touched her erect nipples and his mouth traveled down to suck it.

"When you go to the quarry, be careful. I want you back" Lilly said. 

"I'll be" he whispered, and returned to stimulating her. He pushed her down on the bed and started to pull down her panties. He didn't bother to get them further than her knees as his fingers already attacked her pussy.

"Oh!" Lilly gasped as Rick was rather rough and entered her with two fingers, his index and middle one, deep and fast. She got quickly wet and climaxed quickly as well.

But Rick wasn't done yet. He pulled his pants and underwear down and entered her. At the beginning it was rough and unbalanced, but it slowly turned into lovemaking, which both parties tried to hold on as long as possible. Rick's hands got all over her butt pulled her up, and then also came. Lilly screamed, he roared, as his seeds spilled from him to her. He fell on top of her.

Both were quiet for a moment. After a while Lilly, who was sweaty and tired, managed to break the silence first.

"Wow" was all she managed to say.

 **Couple days later:**

The quarry-team was ready to go and left the Safe-Zone. Lilly made sure Judith was with Carl before heading to the infirmary. Much to her surprised she found Noah and Beth naked in one of the closets of the infirmary. Both were embarrassed and quickly got away.

Lilly with Denise spend the noon counting supplies, when Tara ran in handing them guns.

"We are under attack! Over two dozen attacked our home!" Tara said.

Lilly immediately ran out, with only one thought: _Carl and Judith._

 **Sorry for taking so long again! And sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but I wanted to progress the story!**


	16. Chapter 16: Save m' baby!

**Chapter sixteen**

Lilly ran with through the safe-zone, straight towards the house she shared with Rick. She saw what was happening to the community: filthy, women and men, all having the letter _w_ one their forehead and armed with melee weapons were running around looting and killing Alexandrians. Lilly just saw how one of the residents, Dinesh, was just axed to death by one of attackers. Lilly hold tighter to her gun, keeping in mind that her… Rick's children came first. She couldn't allow to waste bullets on something that wasn't them.

Lilly arrived at the house and stepped in.

"Carl!" she shouted. The boy stepped out, armed with an assault riffle.

"Lilly? Who is attacking us?" the boy asked.

"No idea. But there's a lot of 'em" Lilly replied. "Is Judith safe?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Enid's here too" Carl said.

"Okay, we gotta lock the doors and windows and wait this thing out" Lilly started, but wasn't able to continue as Carol came into the house. She was wearing a strange kind of robe and had a _w_ painted on her forehead as well. Lilly guessed it was disguise.

"Carl, is Judith safe?" the other woman asked.

"Yeah" the boy replied once again.

"Good. Go upstairs and hide! Lilly, I need your help" Carol said.

"No, I'm staying with Carl and Judith" Lilly replied. "I promised Rick!"

"I agree" Carl said. "We need as many out there fighting them as possible. Dad left us several guns here. I'll keep the house standing"

"You sure?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, now go with Carol!" Carl replied.

Lilly and Carol left the house. Carol pretended that she chained Lilly up, like she was a prisoner of some sort, and both ran to the armory. On the way they encountered two of _w-_ people who just came from an house with stolen loot.

"Hey, Aphid, where did you get the gun?" wondered one of the robbers. Before she could answer more, Carol shot her in the head. The other one, a man, tired to take out a knife, but Lilly took him out.

Carol ran into the armory to get more weapons, while Lilly guarded outside. Carol came back with two riffles and two backs, filled with handguns and smgs.

"Find survivors and arm 'em!" Carol said and they split up.

Lilly ran through the streets and managed to give guns to a few Alexandrians that were eager to fight. Even Father Gabriel wanted to fight. Near the gate she came across Maggie.

"Thank God, m' revolver just ran out!" Maggie explained as the took out a Glock from the bag. "We need to close the gate!"

Right at that moment an _w-_ person came out of the bush, armed with an machete. Lilly couldn't react, but Maggie took him out with one clean shot in the head.

"Didn't see that one comin'!" she smirked, but couldn't continue as another came with an knife and attacked her.

Lilly shot and the attacker fell on the ground. Maggie fell backwards and Lilly noticed blood coming from her stomach-area.

"Maggie!" Lilly screamed and went to the other brunet woman. She raised Maggie's shirt and saw a small cut. Looking at the wound close she noticed that the wound wasn't deep. _Thank God,_ Lilly thought.

"Calm down, Maggie, it's a superficial wound, the blood makes it look worse" Lilly tried, but Maggie still burst into tears.

"I don' wanna lose m' baby!" the younger screamed.

Lilly reacted immediately. Maggie was pregnant, which made the cut an even bigger deal. She and the baby needed every drop of blood for optimal health and nutrition. She cut some of her left sleeve and made make-shift bandage around the wound and started to partially walk/carry the Maggie towards the infirmary. During the way Maggie mumbled something about the baby and Glenn, but Lilly couldn't fully understand what she said.

Lilly had to keep an eye for any passing bandits, but didn't notice anyone while heading to the infirmary. Only Morgan walked pass them.

"Close the gate!" she shouted to him and Morgan started running faster.

Arriving at the infirmary, Denise and Eugene met up with them. Tara and Eric were also there, both armed.

"Superficial cut, but she's pregnant!" Lilly explained. Denise immediately got ready to treat the new patient and got a table free where the put Maggie on.

While Denise got ready for saving Maggie's life, Lilly saw another woman lying on another. It was Holly, a member of the construction crew, who was dead. Lilly saw a slash on her leg, presumably from an axe or machete. Denise must have failed to save her. Lilly started to doubt for any chance, but reminded herself that she was now here as well and will not stop until Maggie is save…

Outside the bandits called the wolves were being systematically slaughtered by the retaliating Alexandrians.

 **I am so sorry for taking so long! I can't promise anything but I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible!**


End file.
